


Untold Words

by Aartica



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Blood, Flowers, Happy ending? What is a Happy ending?, How Do I Tag, Hurting Prompto is my favourite sport, I rly need a beta çAç, I'm so sorry I have dyslexia, M/M, OT4, Sorry Not Sorry, first fanfic, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aartica/pseuds/Aartica
Summary: The first time it wakes him up in the middle of the night, coughing violently.A little and fragile petal, dirted by a small drop of blood, rest on his pillow.He thought it was just a petal, carried on his pillow by the wind from the garden, but after studying it in the light of his bedside table, he recognises the flower.___________________________Have Mercy, is my first English Fanfic





	Untold Words

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ I have dyslexia and I'm Italian, English is not my first language, Please if you see any Errors please let me know! + I need a beta çAç /!\

The first time it wakes him up in the middle of the night, coughing violently.   
A little and fragile blue petal, dirted by same drops of blood, rest on Prompto’s pillow.   
He thought it was just a petal, carried on his pillow by the wind from the garden, but after studying it in the light of his bedside table, he recognises the flower.   
A Sylleblossom flower, unable to grow in Lucis’s climate.   
   
The second time he has to hide it: he was with Ignis and Gladio in front of the king,  _His_  King, and he doesn’t want  _His_  Noctis to worry.   
And luckily, Noctis doesn’t notice Prompto’s discomfort, he carries on with his speech.   
But Lunafreya was more perceptive.   
“Is everything alright, Argentum?” she asked carefully, walking next to Prompto, catching him before he could hide away in his room.   
“yes,  _My Queen_ , everything ok” he replies, fastening his steps through the hallways.   
He couldn’t stand her.   
He couldn’t stand Lunafreya.   
She took His Noctis away.   
Their Noctis away.   
   
The third time he was in the garden, relaxing on a stone bench, cuddling a stray cat who manage to sneak in the Citadel.   
None was supposed to be there, not even the royal couple.   
“we should start thinking about a family…” the queen mumbled, playing nervously with his braid.   
Prompto felt something growing in the middle of his chest, closing completely his trachea.   
He was choking, gasping for air desperately.   
He was dying, he was sure of it.   
His vision began to blur, his head was spinning.   
He couldn’t remember clearly what happened, he just remembers finding himself on the grass, holding his coughs like his life depended on it.   
   
_I can’t let Noctis know_    
   
_I can’t let him know_    
   
He couldn’t let Noctis see   
   
   
The fourth time Ignis found him almost fainted at the shooting range. When he wakes up, Prompto finds himself in Ignis room, carefully cover by fluffy covers, with his head raised by two soft pillows. 

"you should be more careful with your health Prompto" Ignis said sweetly, caressing Prompto's hair "you made me worry" 

Prompto just nod, watching around the tidy and precise room of Ignis, finding his crownguard garb resting on the back of the couch, the front stained with blood and blue petals. 

For the first time, he thanks Ignis' blindness.  

"Have you been to a doctor lately?" Ignis asked, laying his soft lips on Prompto forehead, kissing him lovingly. 

"I just hit my face with the recoil of the gun, nothing to worry about." Prompto tried to speak in the most natural way, but his voice comes to his ears hoarse, ruined by the damage that the growing sylleblossom had done to his trachea. 

"Are you sure is just that my sunshine?" 

Prompto opens his mouth, ready to explain to his loved Ignis his pain. 

The pain of seeing everyday Noctis hand in hand with Lunafreya 

The pain of being there for them...but never be -wanted- 

The pain of seeing the old photos and remember how happy they were 

The pain of knowing perfectly that he'll be left alone, sooner or later. 

But in the end, he said nothing, he only mumbles something senseless while turning and hug Ignis, resting his head on his chest, listening to the sound of Ignis heartbeat. 

He relaxes completely, lulled by the calm sound of Ignis heart, knowing that for now, Ignis was his, and his only, knowing that no Princess or Oracle would ever take him away. 

 

The fifth, he thought he died. 

He just cough once, sharp and quick, kept hidden for hours, if not days. 

A cough that splattered blood all over his hand and his Crownsguard garb, that make his vision goes completely blank, makes his ears ring with a single sound. 

Noctis' voice calling his name 

Prompto doesn't remember what happened after, he couldn't visualize what really happened. 

he had just same flash of conscience, sometimes he even speaks, senselessly. 

He doesn't know for how long he stayed like that, but he remembers clearly the first time he saw something again. 

Noctis' face, worried, with red eyes, full of tears. 

"Prompto" Noctis voice, small and different from the one of the King of light, call his name in a sigh of relief. 

"To report" Prompto reply, trying to smile a little, to reassure Noctis. 

"you are an Idiot" the king chuckled a bit, caressing Prompto's hair. 

Prompto moves his head into that sweet touch that he missed so much. 

There was nothing that really matters at the moment, nothing, not the queen, not the kingdom, not even the Astrals matter to Prompto. 

Just  ** _ ** _His_**_**  Noctis 

Just  ** _ ** _His_**_**  King 

Just  ** _ ** _His_**_**  Noctis 

Just... 

 

No, Noctis wasn't  ** _ ** _His_**_**  

Noctis was Lunafreya's husband 

Noctis was Lunafreya's King 

Noctis wasn't  ** _ ** _His_**_**  anymore 

 

The sixth time it finally had a name 

__Shiva's curse__  

An Altissian folk belief that says that if you keep your love hidden, it will start growing out of your lips in a form of flowers. 

But knowing the name of the disease doesn't help him at all, on contrary, it seems to make it worse. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, coughing out of his mouth entires sylleblossoms and blood. 

More he tries not to think of Noctis 

More he does 

More he does 

More flowers grows. 

It was an endless pain. 

And he comes to a point where he just wants to die. 

 

The seventh time, it wasn't Shiva's curse. 

Was his medication. 

All of them took at the same time, get a strange and dangerous reaction. 

But he wanted everything to stop hurt so much. 

He doesn't care how. 

 

__Just please...make it stop__  

 

Gladiolus find him convulsing at the feet of his bed, choking between sylleblossoms and blood. 

He calls Ignis and the doctor as fast as he could, holding prompto in his arm, trying to keep him still while the doctor injects in his vein only gods know what. 

It was the scariest day of Gladio's life. 

And he felt so powerless. 

 

"What did you mean with -hospitalized-?!" 

Noctis voice reverberated in the throne room, ignoring the council meeting that he was holding at that moment.    
Luna watched at his husband tremble, falling back on his throne.   
“I found him convulsing at the end of his bed…” Gladiolus said, almost whispering “…he was suffocating between blood and….these”    
The Shield opens his hand, show to the king and his wife the blue fragile flower.   
“A…. A Sylleblossom flower” Lunafreya whispered “where do Prompto find a Sylleblossom?”   
“he doesn’t find them” Gladiolus specified “those are growing in his trachea”   
Luna study the flower she took from Gladio's hands.   
“Shiva’s Curse…” she whispered and Noctis stand up so quickly that Gladio instinctively bends forward to catch him falling.   
But the king pushes him to side, walking fast but uncertain toward the hallways, followed by his loyal Shield. 

“Commodore Aranea took Prompto away”   
His entire world crumbled down from Ignis words    
 

__Took Prompto away? Where? Why?__    
 

“Call her back! NOW!” ordered Noctis, raising his voice so much that his throat starts to ache.   
“Noctis, please, calm down” Ignis tried to calm the king, receiving back only a push, making him stagger.   
“IT’S AN ORDER!” Noctis scream again, watching Gladio and Ignis with eyes full of rage and remorse “BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK TO ME! NOW”   
Ignis let the king scream and cry for almost an hour, under Gladio’s watchful eye Noctis cried, frustrated…   
“how…” he just asked, after all his voice was gone “how did I not see it? How did I not see Prompto’s pain?”   
Gladio comes closer to the king, caressing his back, holding him in his arms.   
“Commodore Aranea was called by him, I think she knows how to fix Shiva’s Curse” Ignis informed, stepping closer to Gladio and Noctis “We have to trust Prompto’s judgement”   
   
Noctis did it   
Noctis trust Prompto’s Judgement   
   
But now   
Seeing Prompto in front of him, after six months away from him.   
He knows he shouldn’t have trusted him.  
“Prompto to report, His Majesty”   
What was it?   
Where was his cheerful and lovely Prompto?   
Noctis stand up from his throne, walking uncertainly towards the blonde.   
“What happens Prompto?” he whispered, reaching out for his cheek “what have you done?”   
The blonde doesn’t answer, looking at the king with his purple empty eyes.   
   
__What have you done, my love?__  

   
   
The first time it wakes him up in the middle of the night, coughing violently.   
A little and fragile white petal, dirted by a small drop of blood, rest on his pillow.   
He thought it was just a petal, carried on his pillow by the wind from the garden, but after studying it in the light of his bedside table, he recognises the flower.   
A Snowdrop flower… 

 


End file.
